


What Happened in Vegas

by emphasisonem



Series: Drunk In Love [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: “Oh god,” Steve chokes out, blue eyes wide as he stares at his hand. His gaze darts to Bucky’s left hand where a matching ring circles his finger. “Oh my god.” “Steve?” Bucky’s voice has a plaintive note to it, but Steve can’t focus on anything except the fucking wedding band circling his finger like it fucking belongs there. “Steve, it’s all right. It’s ok.”“In what universe-” Steve begins, breath catching in his throat as he looks up at Bucky- “Is this all right?” In which Steve and Bucky get drunk-married in Vegas and have to decide what to do about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All right, so, I'm on like a mini-vacation with my family, so time to myself is at something of a premium. I'm going to do my absolute best to get some of my WIPs updated this weekend, but I have no idea how much time I'll have to work on stuff. That being said, I thought maybe a fluffy little fic would help ease the wait. Hope you like it!

Steve wakes to a pounding headache and a churning stomach, the sunlight shining through the spaces in the blinds searing into his brain like a knife. He groans as he pulls the soft white blanket and sheets closer, wishing he was still unconscious. Maybe if he just cocoons himself here in this bed, he’ll drift back to sleep.

“Mornin’,” a deep, familiar voice chuckles, and Steve would sort of like to murder the guy for how chipper he sounds. “Got you some aspirin and coffee.”

Steve rolls over, stunned to see Bucky Barnes dressed in last night's t-shirt and jeans next to the bed. The brunet’s smiling down at him, and the sight of it takes Steve’s breath away.

“What are you doing in my room?” Steve asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and then stretching, back arching up off the mattress as Bucky laughs. Steve and Bucky have been coworkers for five years and good friends for most of that time, but Steve will never get over how absolutely stunning the brunet is when he laughs.

“You’re in _my_ room,” Bucky grins. “Guess you were too far gone to make it to your own, so you crashed here. No big deal, considering.”

Of _course_ the one time he gets to share a bed with his work crush it’s while he’s blackout drunk at the company’s annual bonding retreat in Vegas. He’s been pining for the lean, beautiful brunet for almost two years now, and he doesn’t even get to remember what curling up beside him feels like. That’s absolutely Steve’s luck.

“Considering what?” Steve asks, grabbing the aspirin tablets from the bedside table as Bucky sits down on the edge of the bed. The brunet picks up the cup of coffee he’d poured for Steve, handing it to him so that he can wash down the pills.

Bucky chuckles, leaning forward. Steve feels his eyes widen as Bucky’s lips brush his, the faintest hint of pressure there before Steve jerks away.

“Buck?” Steve’s breath is coming in short, quick pants, and he feels like he’s right on the edge of a panic attack.

“Steve-” Bucky begins, voice low and calm- “How much of last night do you remember?”

“I, um, I remember drinks in the hotel bar?” Steve hedges, eyes scanning Bucky’s smooth, placid face for any sign of upset. “I remember shots at the casino bar. Did we stop for food?”

Bucky nods, his steely eyes solemn. “Anything else?”

“Not really,” Steve admits, sighing. “Goes blurry from there. I know we went to a strip club, but after that, there’s nothing.”

Bucky sucks in a breath through his teeth and Steve shifts his gaze down to the mug of coffee in his hands because clearly _something_ happened between he and the gorgeous brunet beside him. As he’s glancing down, his eyes catch a flash of silver on his left ring finger.

“Oh god,” Steve chokes out, blue eyes wide as he stares at his hand. His gaze darts to Bucky’s left hand where a matching ring circles _his_ finger. “Oh my _god_.”

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice has a plaintive note to it, but Steve can’t focus on anything except the fucking _wedding band_ circling his finger like it fucking _belongs there._ “Steve, it’s all right. It’s ok.”

“In what universe-” Steve begins, breath catching in his throat as he looks up at Bucky- “Is this all right?”

“In this one,” Bucky replies, voice matter-of-fact and certain. “Because I’m pretty sure I’m kind of in love with you.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky doesn’t remember everything that happened the night before, but he remembers the important things.

He remembers Tony and Sam egging Steve on, handing the blond shot after shot until he was slurring and stumbling a little. Remembers wrapping Steve’s strong arm around his shoulders as they searched for a restaurant so they could get some food in him, the blond’s comforting weight solid and warm against him.

He remembers the four of them leaving the restaurant, Steve no longer tripping over his own feet, but still flush with alcohol, laughing at every damn thing Bucky said. Remembers walking into a strip club and jokingly offering to buy the blond a lap dance.

Remembers the heat in those beautiful blue eyes when Steve had gazed his way and said, “I’d rather just get one from you.”

Bucky’d been a little taken aback; he’d suspected that maybe Steve was interested but he’d never expected the blond to admit to it before Bucky told him how he felt.

Bucky remembers the two of them walking hurriedly out of the strip club, remembers Steve pushing him up against a brick wall in a back alley and ravishing his mouth, Steve’s soft wet tongue exploring, coaxing gentle moans and whimpers from Bucky that he was too drunk to quiet.

Remembers Steve breathing, “Marry me,” against his lips. Remembers accepting the proposal because _of course_ marrying his best friend seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

And then Steve had gone back into the strip club and dragged Sam and Tony out because the two of them needed to be there for this happy occasion, and after all, Steve and Bucky needed witnesses to make it official.

Bucky remembers the way Steve looked at him as they exchanged vows, remembers trying desperately not to tear up, remembers saying “I do,” his voice cracking on those two syllables. Remembers falling into bed with Steve an hour later, still fully-clothed, giggling and kissing like a couple of teenagers.

Remembers waking up to the sight of his _husband_ , Steve’s face soft and relaxed in sleep, his chest moving slow and even with each breath.

So, yeah, Bucky’s not exactly thrilled when it turns out that the wedding band on Steve’s finger seems to be a nasty shock. Because Bucky’s had a crush since the day Steve had walked into the office for his first day and five years to fall for the gorgeous, shy, brilliant blond.

Of course, instead of behaving like a rational human being, Bucky goes ahead and confesses those feelings to the man beside him.

 

* * *

 

“You’re-” Steve gasps out, trying to wrap his head around the situation. “You’re _what?_ ”

“In love with you,” Bucky repeats. His voice is steady and confident, but his eyes are unsure.

“Buck, you don’t have to say that,” Steve mumbles. “Just because I have a dumb crush and we got drunk-married, you don’t have to tell me that to make me feel better.”

“So you are into me?” Bucky’s grinning, and honestly, this is the most surreal experience of Steve’s life. He’s actually wondering when he’s going to wake up from this bizarre dream. “I’ve got to say, that’s a relief, Rogers.”

“I thought you knew that,” Steve replies, and he can feel the blush rising to his cheeks. “I thought everybody knew that.”

“I had my suspicions,” Bucky chuckles, reaching out to take Steve’s hand. Steve lets him. “Good to know my husband has a crush on me.”

“We’ll have to go back to the chapel,” Steve sighs, running a hand through sleep-mussed hair. “Get the annulment papers. I’m sure this kind of thing happens all the time.”

Bucky’s smile falters for a moment. “You want to annul it?”

Steve blinks rapidly, trying to remember how to breathe. “You _don’t?_ ”

“Not really, no,” Bucky’s smile is soft, tentative, and _Jesus_ , is the brunet saying what Steve _thinks_ he’s saying?

“Are you suggesting that we _stay married?”_ Steve squeaks, pushing himself up and off the bed so that he can begin pacing the floor.

“You got anything better goin’ on in terms of romance, Rogers?” Bucky smirks, and Steve groans, throwing his hands up into the air in exasperation.

“That’s not the point!” Steve exclaims, eyes narrowing at the brunet as he stands and moves toward Steve. “People don’t just- they don’t just _get married_ without ever dating or-”

“Is that your only objection?” Bucky grabs Steve’s wrist and pulls him close. It’s really not fair because Steve needs to think clearly right now and it’s simply impossible with Bucky standing so close. “You don’t want to be married because we never dated?”

“I think it’s a fairly reasonable objection,” Steve exhales, breath catching as Bucky’s lips meet his neck. “ _Bucky_.”

“Steve,” Bucky sighs against his neck. “Aren’t you tired of dating? I know I am. Especially considering that I’ve already found the right person and now we’re married.”

“Buck,” Steve whines as the brunet begins kissing and nipping at his neck, arms winding around Steve’s waist. “We can’t.”

“Why not?” Bucky asks, his warm breath sending a shiver up Steve’s spine. “Why can’t we? Who’s stopping us?”

“Bucky, this is crazy,” Steve whispers as the brunet peppers kisses along his jawline.

“Yeah,” Bucky grins as he pulls back, and _God,_ Steve is going to agree to this ludicrous idea. He’s going to agree because Bucky is handsome and smart and caring. He’s going to agree because he trusts Bucky and Bucky trusts this. Trusts _them_. “Yeah, it is crazy. But why should that matter? You’re my best friend, Steve. I want to be with you. ‘Til the end of the line, pal.”

“Jesus,” Steve laughs, hands coming up to cup Bucky’s face. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“So, is that a yes?” Bucky’s smile is hopeful, his eyes bright and happy. “Will you stay my husband, Steve?”

“Yes,” Steve murmurs, running a thumb across Bucky’s cheek. “I will. On one condition.”

“What’s that?” Bucky asks, his mouth a hair’s breadth from Steve’s own.

“You gotta marry me again when we get back home,” Steve grins against Bucky’s lips, liking the way Bucky begins to shake with laughter. “Because my ma will kill me if she knows I got married without her there. And because I want to remember it.”

“I think I can manage that,” Bucky smiles, then captures Steve’s lips in a kiss.

Steve’s not sure about a lot of things - about how he’s going to tell his mother about a wedding to man he’s never even hinted at dating, about how they’re going to explain this to their coworkers, about how they’re going to get Sam and Tony to keep their mouths shut about what happened in Vegas.

But as Bucky’s lips move soft and slow against his own, Steve’s sure that none of that matters right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
